Crash and Burn
by AnitaRealityCheck
Summary: She finally left him, after four years of him abusing her, she finally found the courage to leave him. There will be humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I've been in a Quatre and Noin mood. I don't like Zechs with Noin and I DO know he would never harm her, but I wanted them not together, so I had to take a different route. Remember, war can change a person for the worse.**

**I do not own Gundam Wing, I am but a poor College student, trying to get her degree in History, Music, and Education.**

**Falling For You**

**By: AnitaRealityCheck**

**Chapter One**

She finally left him, after four years of him abusing her, she finally found the courage to leave him. Zechs would no longer be able to harm her. Never. The war had changed him considerably, and once he started sleeping around with Dorothy Catalonia, that was when he became abusive. Noin struggled to get free this time and she promised herself she would never go back.

She was on her way to Relena and Heero's where she knew that if Zechs came for her, she would be safe. Relena had removed Zechs from her home and told Noin that if she ever needed a place to stay she was more than welcomed in her home. Heero even went as far as to say that if the man ever tried to come for her, he'd kill him.

Noin arrived at Relena's a broken woman. She had two black eyes due to the broken nose and bruises all over the rest of her body. She had twisted her ankle when she fell down the stairs running to get away from him this last time, she left all that she owned in that house and she had no intention of retrieving her things. He could burn them for all she cared.

The guard at the security gate had barely recognized her, but he knew he was to let the woman in immediately once given her name. He didn't ask any questions the way the cab driver had when she was picked up. The guard drove her up to the front door and wished her a pleasant stay.

She rang the bell and a few moments later Pagan answered the door.

"Ms. Noin, welcome." Pagan said gesturing her to come into the foyer. "Please take a seat in the sitting room. I will let her Majesty know that you have arrived."

"Thank you, Pagan." Noin tried to smile. She did as told. She looked horrible, but she had been in such a hurry to get out of that house that she didn't care. Her now long hair was in a messy ponytail with the face still half covered by her bangs and she was in her pajamas. With in ten minutes the sitting room door opened and in came a very concerned Relena.

"Oh my god! What has he done to you?" She demanded to know taking the older woman into her arms.

"We had another fight." She said looking down. "I'm not going back there, I refuse to. He's going to come looking for me, Relena. I know he is."

"Don't worry about a thing." Relena said looking at her. "Did he break your nose?"

"Yes." Noin answered. She paused a minute. "I think so."

"We'll get that fixed." Relena hugged her again. The door behind her opened and Heero walked into the room. His eyes zeroed in on Noins' appearance. The boy had changed a lot since he married Relena, but he helped her rule with an iron fist. He only showed emotion when it came to his wife, but Noin could see he was not happy with what he saw.

"Relena, she needs to see a doctor." His monotone voice floated across the room softly.

"I know." Relena answered. "We'll call Sally. Meanwhile, get her up to a room, Heero, she needs some rest."

Heero soundlessly obeyed his wife. He carried Noin up to one of the many rooms upstairs and set her gently on the bed.

"Thank you Heero." Noin whispered before curling up into a ball. He left the room silently. She fell asleep quickly and only awoke to being prodded at.

"Well, good afternoon sleepy head." Sally smiled. "God, Noin, why didn't you tell me it was getting this bad. I would have had you out of there long ago. I never thought he'd actually hit you."

"It was never this bad till he started seeing her." Noin sat up. "All he and I did was argue and then he started to see Dorothy, about a year and a half ago, and it was like things changed completely. I was just too stupid to leave."

"Well, just be aware that when Wufei see's this, he'll not be happy." Sally dabbed some peroxide at a cut that was above Noins eye. "He'll call you weak for not leaving, and then he'll call Zechs weak for hitting a woman."

"I don't really see why he'd care."

"He cares about a lot of things, he just never shows that he does. Domestic violence is one of those things he cares about, and he will defend you." Sally evaluated the broken nose. "This will heal nicely. Come on, let us go down stairs."

x-x-x-x

Somewhere in the Desert

Quatre was sitting on the balcony of his bed room watching the approaching sandstorm. He looked below him and watched as the women of the area pulled their children into their homes. He watched as his men tried to get windows of surrounding homes covered.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid called out from behind him. "I think you should come inside now, before the storm hits."

"Of course, Rashid." Quatre said turning around and entering back into his room.

"Is everything alright Master Quatre?" Rashid asked before leaving the room.

"Just thinking." Quatre answered. His mind lately had been floating to Noin, someone he hadn't thought about in a very long time. What kept popping into his mind was her beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes, and her laugh. Why was she on his mind, he'd probably never know. "I think I need a change of scenery."

"We are grounded till that storm passes." Rashid answered.

Quatre sighed and shook his head a bit. He knew he needed out of the desert for a short time but he wasn't sure for how long. He thought of going home to L4 but then he thought that maybe he'd visit Relena and Heero. It had been awhile since he had last seen them.

"And your sisters wedding to that prominent…" Rashid was cut off by Quatre.

"I know, I have to be there." He sighed. "It's not for another two weeks, I can go to the Sanc Kingdom and return before then."

"Sir, what truly has you concerned?" Rashid had moved to the door.

"Ms. Noin." He answered. He looked up at the older man. "She has been on my mind a lot lately. I don't know why, and perhaps if I go visit Ms. Relena, then maybe I'll find out."

x-x-x-x

Peacecraft/Yuy Manor

Zechs stood outside the door of his sisters office. He was determined to see Noin, to apologize for hurting her, beg her for forgiveness, beg her to take him back. He discovered upon arriving that Relena wanted to see him before he would even be allowed to see Noin. He also knew that due to circumstances, his sister would have her husband in the room with her. The door opened and the tall blonde walked into the office.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Relena spat once he entered. She walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "I have never been more disgusted in my life, than I am right now with you. Ms. Noin told me everything, EVERYTHING! I never, since the time I actually knew you existed, would have thought that you would have done this! I'm appalled!"

"Relena, it was an accident!" Zechs stated.

"No, an accident is when you are in a traffic collision." Relena fumed. "This has been ongoing for a long while now. Not to mention you were cheating on her!"

"Relena, I…"

"You shut your mouth when you're talking to me!" She turned and stormed away to her desk. "I can't have you here, at the same time she is here. You are not to see her."

Zechs had clenched his fists at this point. He was starting to lose his hold on his temper. Heero saw this and reached for his gun, just in case he needed to kill his brother in law, something he would do gleefully. Zechs saw this and just stormed out of the room. A few moments later they heard a few vases break.

"At least that's all he…" Relena started and then stopped as she heard the baby grand piano, that was by the stairs on it's way to be donated, go flying down the stairs. Relena leaned forward and pressed a button on the phone. "Security, please escort my brother off the premises."

x-x-x-x

Desert

"Are you sure you want to leave right now?" Rashid asked.

"Yes." Quatre smiled. "I promise to be back in time for my sisters wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stepped into the limo.

His mind once again went to Noin. He was sure that it was just some random bit of thoughts that were pestering him. It had been nearly four years since he had last seen her. Once Zechs was back in the picture, no one saw her, unless it was something that involved her and Zechs. This had bothered him greatly, for he felt that Zechs was a tad possessive. He hoped his suspicions were not right.

The limo pulled up to the mansion and Quatre stepped out with a smile. The winter air was cold and crisp as it whipped thru his hair and across his face. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. To his astonishment, Relena opened the door.

"Quatre!" The girl exclaimed as she hugged him. "This is quite a surprise!"

"Hello, Relena." Quatre smiled. "I'm sorry to just come unannounced." Relena rushed him in to the foyer and took his coat. Pagan, who had been standing there, took the coat from Relena and hung it up.

"Were you in the neighborhood?" Relena asked.

"No, not exactly." Quatre said quickly. "I flew in on the first flight from Saudi Arabia." He admitted and then he looked at Relena a moment. He could tell something was truly bothering her. "Is there something wrong Ms. Relena?"

"Ms. Noin is here." Relena said quietly. "For how long, I'm not sure, but we are trying to keep her from Milliardo." She looked Quatre in the eye a moment. She turned towards the stairs and motioned for him to follow. They started up the stairs and down the corridor to the library. "Quatre, you should have seen her when she arrived, she looked horrible. Her nose is broken, her eyes are black and blue, she had bruises all over her body, and her spirit is just broken."

Quatre sat down in one of the overstuffed red chairs and then put his head in hands. He knew he had to help somehow, that somehow this was his fault. His fault for letting her go back to him. His fault for not being around more for her, his fault for not warning her. He looked up at Relena and smiled weakly.

"She needs me." Quatre said quietly. "I told her, after the Mariemaia thing, that she shouldn't go back to him, that something was different about him. Lord knows I tried. I also did tell her that the choice was ultimately hers, but that I would be there for her if she ever needed me."

"Quatre, don't blame yourself for this." Relena said putting her hand on his shoulder. "This was not your fault. How could you possibly have known?"

"I'm not blaming myself for this, your Majesty." Quatre shook his head.

"Yes you are. I can tell that you are." Relena sat on the edge of the royal oak coffee table and took Quatre's hand in hers. "Quatre, you do realize that you blame yourself for everything, including things that are not in your control?"

"But I feel responsible for this. I wasn't here to make sure that she remained happy or to take care of her."

"Has anyone ever told you worry too much?" Relena said.

"Iria does on a near daily basis." He answered. "May I see Ms. Noin?"

"Of course." Relena stood up and turned towards the door. Quatre quickly stood up to follow. They stopped outside her bedroom door and Relena knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Relena opened the door and peaked into the room. She looked at Quatre a moment. "She's asleep. Maybe we wait till later. How about something to eat?" She shut the door and spun to smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, Read and Review Please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I am a poor college student.**

**Falling For You 2**

**Chapter Two**:

The dinner table was relatively quiet that evening. Relena sat at the head of the table, Heero to her right and Noin to her left. Quatre sat beside Heero, watching Noin silently, thinking of ways to help her. Sally took her seat beside Noin and Wufei sat next to Quatre. Relena looked at her guests and sighed to herself.

"You need to get out of the area, away from him." Wufei looked at Noin. "Far away."

"It's not that easy, Wufei." Sally stared at him. "Where would she stay? Not with us, we are within city limits and not home very often, Une has her hands full with Mariemaia and work, Trowa also has his hands full with Mari and work since he is now living with Une, Duo and Hilde are on L2 but they have their own issues to deal with, and Quatre… well… I'm not sure what is going on in the world of Quatre." Sally smiled at the blond.

"She could stay with me." Quatre quipped. "I have to go back to Saudi Arabia in a couple of days, but you are more than welcomed, no I insist you join me." Noin just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sure." She answered. She pushed her mostly uneaten plate away from her. "I'm sorry, I'm not that hungry." She stood up and wobbled a little. She steadied herself and left the room.

"That was very nice of you Quatre." Relena smiled. "I don't know how she'd ever repay you for this kindness."

"It is the least I can do." Quatre smiled up at the queen and then he looked back at his plate. "He'll never be able to harm her. She deserves so much more."

x-x-x-x

It was very early the next morning when Quatre found Noin sitting out on the terrace with out a coat. She was staring absently out onto now snow covered grounds and was visibly shivering. Quatre set his coffee mug on the table that was by the door and he shrugged out of his robe. He took a step out the door and immediately wished he'd had on at least slippers, but he didn't turn back into the manor. He stood beside her and waited a few moments.

"Ms. Noin, please come inside." He stated. She looked up at him and nodded. She stood up slowly and let him wrap his robe around her. She took a step and stumbled into him. Without a word, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house. He went into one of the sitting rooms were she sat her down. "Would you like anything, Ms. Noin? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee." She said in a raspy voice. To him she sounded ill, which wouldn't surprise him in the least, so he touched his hand to her forehead and sighed. He couldn't tell either way, she was too cold. He quickly went to retrieve her some coffee and grab his along the way. He returned within a few moments.

"How long were you out there?" He asked handing her the mug and taking a seat beside her.

"An hour." She said.

"Are you insane? No wonder your freezing! You could have caught your death out there. Do you have any idea what the temperature out there is? You could have developed hypothermia. Ms. Noin, it's not a very good idea to go out of doors in this weather without a proper coat." He wasn't yelling, he was just showing his concern. Noin stared at him a moment and then scooted over to him resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her temperature had risen just a bit.

"Thank you Quatre." She said sipping her coffee and then set it on the table in front of them. She returned her head to Quatres shoulder and then wrapped her arms around him. She was reveling in how warm he was and realizing just how cold she felt. Quatre ran his hand gently down her back and then let his hand rest on her waist. The next thing he knew, she was sound asleep.

x-x-x-x

Preventers HQ

"I don't see what you are not comprehending, Milliardo. She doesn't want to see you, and I can't say I blame her." Relena said into the phone in Lady Unes office. "I don't care what the hell you think. You are not allowed access to her. She wants nothing to do with you. If you do not stop calling me or Lady Une, I swear you will regret… He hung up on me." Relena looked at Une as she hung up the phone. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Once she leaves, I'll be able to breathe a little easier. I love Ms. Noin, but the fact that my brother can't seem to..." Relena put her head on the desk. "They were both a piece of work."

"What was that?" Une asked.

"No wonder they were best friends." Relena sat up again. "Treize Khushrenada and my brother."

"If Treize knew what his best friend did to Lucrezia Noin, he'd be furious." Une stated. Relena shook her head slightly. "Besides, Trowa has already stated his dislike for the man. He's even stated what he'd like to the man. To the point where I asked him to stop talking, never thought I'd have to say those words to the man." Une chuckled lightly. "The look on his face was priceless."

"How is Mari?" Relena asked. She hadn't seen the girl in a long while and was truly curious as to Mariemaia's well being.

"Mari is doing well in school." Une stated. "Surprisingly popular, considering she attempted to take over the world."

"Not entirely sure that could be a thing." Relena laughed a little and then sighed. "Anyways, I don't know what I'm going to do about Ms. Noin. Yes, she is going to Saudi Arabia with Quatre, but they are only going to be there for a week. Then what do I do?"

"Maybe have her stay on L4?" Une was thoughtful a moment. "That would be the wisest thing."

"Perhaps you're right." Relena sighed. "I'll talk to Quatre."

x-x-x-x-x

Peacecraft/Yuy manor

"I found her sitting outside, in the freezing cold, without a coat on." Quatre said as he sat in front of Heero's desk. He fiddled with the end of his deep blue vest as he stared at his friend.

"I take it you didn't like that?" Heero questioned. He was surveying his friends reactions to his questions and comments closely. He knew Quatre enough to know that Quatre was a little in over his head and was becoming attached. It was how Quatre was, and Heero knew this too well. He also knew that if this pushed Quatre over the edge, like most highly emotional situations did, he'd have to watch Quatre like a hawk. At the moment, he was not too concerned. He personally did not care what happened to Zechs Marquise, at this point, the man should be dead for what he had done.

"If you found Relena like that, at five in the morning, would you?" The blonde dropped the end of his vest and sat forward. Quatre stared at his friend waiting for an answer he was positive he'd never get, which would be typical Heero. He really wasn't interested in the answer, he already know what it was, and he knew that they both thought on the same level when it came to those they cared about, even if Heero never expressed himself. "Ms. Noin is a mess right now."

"You are getting yourself too involved." Heero stated sitting back in the chair, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and linking his fingers together. He was contemplating telling Quatre not to get too involved, but he already knew that the man was already too involved. He also questioned how he knew that Noin had been in trouble. Even with all the hours he had spent observing Quatre, he still didn't quite understand him. Hell, he couldn't seem to find a legitimate reason for why his best friend was Trowa. Maybe they balanced one another out in the long run. He still wasn't quite sure. He noticed something change slightly in Quatre's demeanor for a split second.

"I don't see how you would even care." Quatre stated flatly and slightly annoyed. "The only person you have ever cared about is Ms. Relena." Heero raised his eye brow. He was a little taken aback by Quatres accusation, Quatres bad side was one no one wanted to be on and Heero immediately back peddled. If he didn't he'd be in some serious trouble and he wasn't exactly sure that was where he wanted to stand. If anything happened to the blond, he'd be a dead man walking. Quatre's bad side was terrifying, Trowa's, on the other hand, was murderous. Trowa was quick, silent, and when pissed, scary. Heero had witnessed it once. Once. He never wanted to see that side again.

"I care about a lot of things. Friends in particular. Quatre, you're not like the rest of us. You wear your emotions and I've noticed, and I'm positive Trowa has as well, you're in love with her." He hit the nail right on the head with that one, the blond turned red but shook his head. Heero knew Quatre well enough to know he'd never admit to it, never admit to being in love unless the person of his affections returned the emotion.

"How can I be in love with someone I barely know? That's impossible." Quatre shook his head again and smiled slightly. "She'd never return the affections anyways." He whispered.

"Love at first sight?" Heero asked. "Didn't your father see your mother once, before deciding to marry her?"

"According to my oldest sister, yes. That is beside the point. My culture does things differently, he saw her, and asked her father for her hand. I'm not entirely sure she saw him before the wedding." Quatre thought a moment. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Nothing." Heero leaned forward. He thought of a quick excuse to cover up the curiousity. "I like extracting information from people."

"We know." Quatre chuckled. "Speaking of, why are you not with Relena?"

"She is in a private meeting with Lady Une at headquarters. I trust she'll be fine there. I'll be picking her up in a bit though."

"We are not going to be in Arabia very long." Quatre shook his head. "Should I take her with me to L4?"

"That, my friend, is your decision to make." Heero stated. He stood up and walked around the desk towards the door.

"No, I need your opinion in this matter." Quatre stood to follow suit.

"I'd get her as far away from Zechs for as long as you most possibly can with out him knowing she is with you." He walked out the door. "The fact the man is still alive is because of the mercy of his sister." Quatre heard him mutter to no one in particular.

x-x-x-x-x

"I think he likes you." Sally said as she put a few bags onto Noins bed. Noin had been in bed most of the day, reading.

"What do you mean?" Noin didn't bother looking up from her book. She was oblivious to what Sally had just placed on her bed.

"Well, this card here reads," Sally pulled a card of one of the bags and opened it. "Ms. Noin, even though you look beautiful in anything that you wear, I figured you needed more than just a pair of pajamas and what ever you have from Sally or Ms. Relena. Sincerely, Quatre R. Winner.' He is such a cute little dork, it kills me! Why is Wufei not like him?" Noin shut her book and looked at the shopping bags that littered her bed.

"When did he do this?" Noin asked.

"No clue, all I know is that they were in front of your door when I got here. You must have been asleep when he dropped them off."

"He doesn't even know what… you know what… he's friends with Heero, and I'm sure he had some one do some investigating." She picked up the first bag and was nearly floored from where it was from. "Designer? Is he nuts? All this had to cost a fortune!"

"It's Quatre." Sally sat down beside her. Noin stood up and limped her way to the bedroom door. She threw it open stepped into the hall and decided she was going to find him.

"QUATRE!" She yelled as she limped down the corridor. "QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!" She was just slightly ticked that he would do this for her, where did he get off buying her things she did not ask him for?

"No need to shout." Quatre said coming out of his room. "Whats wrong?" The moment she saw his smiling face she lost train of thought of exactly why she had limped out of her room.

"Quatre, you don't have to buy me things." Noin said shaking her head. She didn't want to be his charity case, she didn't want him to feel sorry for her. She knew she wanted him to do something, but what that was, she wasn't exactly sure. "I'd…" Quatre took her hands into his.

"I wanted to do this for you." It was true that he did, he didn't want her to go with out clothing, and he had gone to buy the things himself. He had an eye for fashion, something that tended to happen with twenty-nine older siblings, whether or not you lived with them or knew who they all were. He'd do anything for Ms. Noin, even if it meant giving her the moon. _I'll have to look into that._

"All those things must have cost a fortune." Noin insisted. She knew for a fact that one thing she looked at had a price tag of five hundred dollars, she saw it a few weeks before when she was out shopping with Zechs. She had wanted the blouse more than anything, but she didn't dare speak up and ask him, especially since she knew the answer would have been no.

"It was nothing." Quatre pulled her into a hug. Noin slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. Quatre ran his hand over her soft black hair and he felt her shudder just slightly as his hand hit her back and trailed to join his other hand. Noin instantly smelled his cologne, it was subtle yet powerful at the same time. She instantly fell in love with the scent mixed in with his own natural smell, it was indescribable.

"Nothing? Quatre," She started but then thought better of even trying to argue with him. "Never mind. Thank you."

"You are welcome." He let her go and held her at arm's length. "We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, my sister's wedding is in a couple of days, and I'd like to be there to greet the guests that will be staying with us." Noin nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this took so very long, but I've been busy with school and getting other things updated. Plus the writers block! I hope to have chapter four out soon. Please bear with me! **_

_**I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, I wouldn't be a poor college student!  
**_

**_Chapter Three_**

She stared out the window as the snow fell softly on the ground while Sally and Quatre packed her suitcase. She had insisted that she was perfectly capable of packing her own bags, but the blonde and doctor had insisted that she not touch a thing. Maybe it was better this way, she really didn't want to leave the comfort of Relena's palace, and she wasn't entirely sure she'd even be able to have packed her bag. Not for the sake of actually packing it, but more for the reasoning behind the packing.

"Ms. Noin, everything is packed and ready to go." Quatre said coming up beside her and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. The dark haired woman turned to face him and gave him a grateful smile. Quatre in turn pulled her into a hug but carefully so as to not jostle anything or to put too much pressure on her bruises. "Are you ready to go, are you sure you want to accompany me?"

"Of course I'm sure." She smiled pulling away from him. She stared at him a moment, there was something slightly reminiscent of the question he asked. She shook her head though, this really was not the same situation and she knew this, but still, she presented him with the question. "You came with me into Outer Space when I asked you. Did you not?"

"That was a different time, Ms. Noin. Your heart and wellbeing were not involved." He took her hands into his and stared into her eyes. "You must understand that we want you to be safe, and you can only stay here so long before _he," _Quatre growled. "tries to force his way back into your life. He has been here already trying to gain access to you, he's been to the Preventers headquarters and he won't stop calling Lady Une and Ms. Relena either."

"My, you are the little spy, aren't you?" Sally chuckled. Noin shot her a look of disapproval and the brunette took the hint and left the room.

"This is too much." Noin said pulling away from him. She turned away from him, hiding the tears that had started to spill down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Quatre watched as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She stared down at the blue metallic duvet and traced the black floral design with her eyes. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, for fear that whatever she would say would hurt him, and she just did not want to see that.

"Everything, Relena's hospitality, you buying all of that," She pointed to the luggage and its contents. "Your own hospitality, this entire situation. I've never been in this sort of situation, I'm not used to being so… so…"

"Helpless?" Quatre asked, sitting down in front of her on the bed. He lifted her face to look her in the eye. It was then that he saw the tears. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I think we all feel that way at one point or another in our lives. You have been through so much in the last few years and it's catching up to you, in an undesirable way." He watched as tears started to form in her eyes once again. He leaned up from where he sat, kissed her forehead and then he gently wiped away the tears. "Things will change, and for the better. I promise this."

"How can you promise something so capricious?" Noin asked as she looked at her hands, shaking her head. She turned her head to stare at the far wall and then she dropped it to look into her lap. "You can't honestly…"

"Look at me." He said gently lifting her chin. "Right now, things look desolate and you are unsure of where your life is going to take you." He hadn't even noticed that he was starting to lean closer to her as he spoke. His body was trying to tell him what he should do to comfort her, but he knew he had to restrain from that at this point. She'd never forgive him. "You are currently in good hands."

"How could you…" She started.

"Dil se." He whispered mostly to himself and in Hindi. His eyes widened slightly realizing what he just said. He then shook his head and looked up at her with a smile. He couldn't help but think her beautiful, even in her current state. He had fallen for her once before and knew that he was falling again, and he was falling quite hard. He also knew that this was going to be a touch and go type of situation with her. She had fallen for him before Zechs had come back into their lives, and he knew she would fall for him again.

The times before had not been right for either one of them to begin with.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned. She looked at him questioningly. She had no clue what he had just said. Everyone knew he had a tendency to slip through any language at any given point in a conversation. It was something she found adorable and it was something she had a tendency to do herself. Although, he very rarely ever caught himself nor did he give an explanation of what the phrases meant, unless prompted. He knew what he was saying, even if he was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had slipped on his languages. At least he explained himself when prompted.

"From the heart." He stated in English. "I'm doing all of this from the heart." He couldn't tell her what he was actually thinking, but at least he could give her that much. "I can say all this because it is coming from my heart, Ms. Noin, and the heart makes you do some pretty insane things. Be it rescuing a damsel or nearly killing your best friend when pushed over the edge by the Zero system. The heart makes decisions just like the brain, and yet, the heart is more reckless with our emotions."

x-x-x-x-x

"Welcome! Master Quatre!" Rasid exclaimed from the tarmac. Quatre had just come into the view of the door, he looked at the man and smiled. Rasid watched as Quatre waved for someone or something to come forward. A few moments later he watched as a woman came into view. He smiled knowing full well who this could be and what she meant to the young master.

Quatre allowed Noin to go down the steps first before he followed behind her, carrying her carry-on bag and his own.

"Welcome to Saudi Arabia, Ms. Noin." Rasid smiled shaking her hand. "I hope your flight was pleasant."

"I slept through most of it." Noin laughed.

"No turbulence then." He looked to Quatre then, seeing the young blond heir come up beside her. Rasid instantly took the bags from Quatre, who protested that he was able to handle the small load. "Your sisters have started to started to arrive sir." The man lead them to the awaiting limo.

"Thank you Rasid." Quatre said as the driver opened the door and Noin stepped in, he quickly followed her. There was no use arguing over the bags and he was grateful to know ahead of time that his sisters where starting to arrive, this meant that he had time to mentally prepare for the mad house that was to be when he arrived.

It was a long trip from the air port due storm damages and closed roads. Noin had fallen asleep once more and like on the plane, her head rested on Quatres lap as she rested. His right hand rested lightly on her arm and he watched her sleep. He prayed that everything with her turned out alright in the end, that she would not be too emotionally scarred from this whole ordeal. That she would fall in love again, without the fear of being harmed.

x-x-x-x

"Why would you even think about leaving during a sand storm, Quatre!" Iria nearly screeched the moment he walked in the door. "Did you think that Rasid wouldn't tell me where my dis obedient little brother would have disappeared to upon my arrival? What if your plane had crashed! What if you had been killed?"

"I had something that required my immediate attention in the Sanc Kingdom." Quatre said calmly. He could always count on his sister to worry about him. At least he knew that to be true with her, the others he was not entirely sure of, he still had to meet them all and get to know their personalities. "It could not wait."

"Welcome home, Master Quatre." A woman said walking into the foyer. She was an older woman, mid-fifties with the looks of a woman in her late thirties or early forties. She wore a dark blue salwar kameez and her hair was pulled up into a bun. She smiled kindly at the boy. Mrs. Badi'a Delhi was the head of the staff of the Winner Estates. She ran the entire household unless noted. She left the Maganacs to Quatre, since they were his friends. "I presume your flight was well."

"As always, Mrs. Delhi. We have an extra guest staying with us this week, do we have an available room?" Quatre asked.

"Unfortunately sir, we do not." She shook her head. "I already have your men sharing rooms and then your sisters and their families. This is one of the smaller estates sir, I don't understand why she chose this one."

"Then I will have a guest staying in my room, please prepare the sofa in my bedroom." He said looking at Noin for a moment. He didn't care if he had to sleep outside in the sand, as long as Noin was comfortable, that was what mattered to him. "You will have my bed. I'll take the sofa in the adjoining sitting room."

"Quatre, seriously, you don't have to go through the trouble. I'll take the…" Noin started only to be interrupted by the boy holding up his hand.

"No. I insist."

"I'll let the staff know." Mrs. Delhi stated turning and walking away from them.

"Quatre, I can't put you out of your own…" Noin started but stopped when Quatre put his hand up once again. He was smiling widely and then took one of her hands in his.

"Ms. Noin, I wouldn't dream of having you on the sofa, nor the floor. You are to take my bed. I don't mind. Honest." The blond was smiling from ear to ear. "Are you hungry Ms. Noin? You may have what ever your heart desires."

"I'm fine Quatre." She smiled.


End file.
